


Setting the Tides

by LeenaZenyo



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, Humanstuck, M/M, Schoolstuck, Self Harm [mostely just thoughts], Teenage Drama, humanstuck trolls
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2017-11-22 15:06:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/611156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeenaZenyo/pseuds/LeenaZenyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every winter John gets extremely sick and suddenly his father decides to up and do something about it by sending him off to go stay with the Strider household who he's never met in his life.<br/>Having to enroll in a new school and live with new people he decides he's going to try to fight his way back home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I've never written a full fic before so I hope this can at least serve to be entertaining QuQ

My name is Dirk Strider, but that doesn’t particularly matter. Everyone knows to call me Bro and I don’t consider myself a very important role in this story—well bullshit to that. I’m chauffeuring this kid around like he’s my own. I’m putting a house over his head, I’m feeding him, and I’m taking care of him—well…. I will be as soon as I bring him home.

It is really hard not to look over at him. He’s bundled up in about five different jackets, has a dark blue scarf wrapped around his neck, matching gloves, a grayish-white pair of sweat pants, tennis shoes, and probably three pair of underwear. He’s going to burn up down here in Texas, but I can’t find the heart to tell him right now. He’s been shivering since he got off the plane from Washington, even his nose and cheeks were a cherry red likely from the cold bite of the north’s winter. 

His name is John Egbert and he is in probably the worst and most depressing situation you could think of. I’m not sure what exactly it is, I’m guessing his immune system is completely shot, but for the past several years [and yes I have been checking] he’s been getting sick. It’s been worse and worse and now his father has decided it was time to take action. Disregarding all other reasoning behind him being sent down here, I have decided to do an old friend a favor by taking in his son for the winter.

Oh. Right, I may have forgotten to text Dave while he was on his trip and tell him we’re having a house guest for the next few months. I’m sure he’ll get over it. They are the same age after all and the kid is practically a recluse. He stays home and every night, 6:30 p.m. sharp he starts up his streaming. Kid’s got a knack for turning tables and people enjoy listening to the work in progress. I think he called it his muse to keep going since he’s only had one or two gigs. I want to help him out, but the brat is stubborn.

Speaking of reclusive children the one next to me has literally not said a word. He nodded a few times and then looked away. His father hadn’t mentioned anything like him being mute, he was probably just pitching a bitch fit—to be honest, I can’t blame the poor kid. His father literally said pack up one day and he was out getting shipped on a plane down to people he’s never met for some reason. 

“Maybe this will help you get better,” I’m sure his father said, “the winters down there aren’t as harsh.” 

True as hell. It was November and we hadn’t gotten more than a few cold fronts of maybe sixty five degrees one day and then back up to eighty the next. To be honest it is really sad. What I’d give for a white Christmas. Maybe John will bring the snow down this way.

Speaking of John he was shifting around uncomfortably and shedding his gloves, scarf, a couple jackets and shoving them in the back with his other things. My poor car. It had so much crap in it before, but I actually took the time to clean it out completely. And by clean I mean take all the shit out of it and shove it in one of the cabinets in the apartment. 

Oh yes this was one of the best parts of having him over in an apartment. Was there a spare bedroom? Hell to the no. I thought about giving up my room, but that was an obvious no, and if I even considered making Dave share his room… dear god the hissy fit he would throw. I shake my head a little and clear my throat which gets John’s attention. It was an accident, but oh well best try and start a conversation.

“I think you’ll get along with my little bro, I mean you’re the same age—you’ll be going to his school,” I paused and looked over for a brief moment. He was now staring ahead out the window, the bright blue eyes full of curiosity for a split second as he looked at me now suddenly dulled and sullen.

Well damn that went well.

“So how were you at your old school? Your Dad told me you were really popular with the other kids—“ I saw his shoulders jump a little as if laughing sarcastically without a sound. Dave did that a lot so I know the look pretty damn well. He looked like a really smart kid, don’t get me wrong, but obviously there was something with his school that wasn’t so great. I didn’t bother to pry. 

So the rest of the trip went by in silence and damn it was worse than Dave’s silences. 

By the time we got to the apartment he’d shed all his jackets down to his sweater and turns out the kid had on two pair of socks which was reduced to one in no time. If I knew how well he was going to respond to the weather I might have offered to turn on the air conditioner for him, but I was somewhat thankful he didn’t ask. 

We had this sort of weird rhythm going to getting his luggage up to the apartment. He’d grab all he could carry and shove them into the elevator with me and then go fetch more. It lasted about five rounds and… well. Then he disappeared for a few minutes. I think he might have actually taken the stairs as opposed to the elevator for some reason because by the time I had gone back up and taken his stuff inside he was waiting in the hallway looking rather lost. 

“We’re apartment 413,” I spoke as I opened the door for him, “it’s not hard to remember, four minus one is three. That outta stick.” 

He was already inside and digging through his bag, likely for more suitable clothes, understandable but still somewhat rude. I took in a deep breath and shook my head as I let it out. This kid was going to be a handful. He still hadn’t said a damn word. 

\--

I’d spent every hour since I left this morning in utter silence. But can you really blame me? I’d just gotten shipped from my house that I rarely parted from unless to go to school or the store, maybe a track meet or two, to go to God knows where? Screw the “kind” and “happy” stereotype the world seemed to see me as, I hated EVERYTHING right now. 

Why? Why, Why, Why, Why? I had so many god forsaken questions and I knew I wasn’t going to get answered. So you know what? I’d fight my way back. 

This guy… he said to just call him Bro, but Dad said I’d be looking for a “Mr. Strider” not a “Bro”. I didn’t want a Bro, I wanted to go back home. I huffed, changing into more suitable clothes. 

My name is John Egbert and despite everything that’s happening to me right now I will not break down. I will be determined and I will get my way. What? Does that sound bratty? Well screw you; I have the right to be bratty.

I smoothed out my shirt and straightened my glasses looking into the mirror that lined the wall above the entire sink which happens to be covered in tubes and bottles of hair products and brushes. To my right side are the toilet and the cabinet which appears to hold cloths, soaps, and the top shelf home to the first aid. It’s a pretty nice little set up, very clean unlike the sink. To my left is the door which I had shut. It had two towels hanging on it one colored red and the other orange which matched the warm colors of the bathroom. Did I mention instead of that typical white color everything had a somewhat creamy-orange color? It was really nice! Then straight behind me was the bathtub-shower thing. It was one of those that had an aesthetic curtain on a bar and then behind it was like a glass box. I turned and pulled the glass door back peeking in. There was a wrack overburdened with shampoos, conditioners, those somewhat girly scrubs with the little beads in them, some axe body wash, and-- hey! They had sponges; like those really old fashion ones that were bigger than your hand and had holes in them. 

I couldn’t help but crack a smile. They couldn’t hold anything against me with those kinds of scrubs. I was actually pretty worried for a few minutes there I mean… I still used kid’s shampoo! 

What? It’s not my fault that they have the best scents and don’t make your eyes feel like they are being bleached. The adult shampoos all smell like soap or some kind of shitty flowers. I had the kind that smelled like strawberries and made my hair feel like a baby’s. 

I took a deep breath with my newly rejuvenated ambition, right, I wasn’t going to have to bother with this though—not for very long at least. I would be leaving soon. Two or three days I’ll give myself. I nodded again and gathered up my clothes walking to the couch and sitting down; folding them and putting them neatly back in my bags. 

I wouldn’t need to unpack them, after all, I’d be leaving soon right?

Bro sat beside me and tried to strike up conversation, but I just stared down at my phone waiting for time to pass. It was about five forty-five p.m. now, and that gave me less than an hour to get set up. I’d now been attending a friend of mine’s live streams for about a year or so now. From what he said I’m the most loyal and most amusing person to come to his streams and quite frankly I take great pride in that! Of course, for now, I’d need internet access.

I shuffled off the couch, still feeling Bro’s eyes on me as I dug through my bags and brought out my laptop, turning it on, and working to try to get access to the internet. A quiet huff before I turned back to the older man and--… he was just staring, which was a little creepy, but I handed him the computer sort of stiffly trying to lean away yet still push the computer towards him. 

I think I came off as probably retarded because the guy started laughing at me as he took the computer and typed in the password to the already open box. 

He must have known he’d lost any possible chance to talk to me because when he gave the computer back to me he stood up, fixed his hat, and then wandered off to the kitchen. Hopefully he was going to make food, because what I would give for….

Oh.

Ohh, well that was an idea.  
I leaned back and sort of stared at the ceiling for a moment considering my options. Maybe… Maybe if I were to play the refusal game he would panic, tell my Father, who would immediately request I come home. After all, who would keep a kid who wouldn’t eat anything?

I sort of grinned at the idea. I would be downright miserable, but I’d be able to go home right? 

I really needed to think of a few more things to do to get this going. Refusing to talk, unpack my stuff, and eat would be enough to get any normal adult to throw you out for sure. Maybe I’d try to get sick too, because if I got sick down here there would be absolutely no reason for me to stay down here—

There was a bump on the door as someone tried to open it. One jingle and turn of what I could only assume to be a pair of keys later, I sat back up, looked over to the front door and sort of just… sat there.  
He had black aviators on a face dusted with freckles and framed with bleach blond hair.

I took one look and… oh shit, this was the little brother.


	2. Chapter 2

I walked in and threw my bag to the side, barely looking where I’d tossed it. Wasn’t like it wasn’t going to disappear in knee deep puppet ass, I could bother with it later. 

“Hey bro, I’m home,” I said shoving my hands in my pockets as I kicked off my shoes.

“Sup little man?” he asked as casually as usual, everything was normal. Even when I turned to the couch and took a peek at the stupid little black haired kid who for some reason decided it was cool to just stare, I’d kept up my normally calm façade.

“Isn’t he a little young for you? Dude he looks my age, that’s sick man.” I commented flatly.

The black haired kid suddenly jerked up, hands in the air trying to defend himself from my statement, but he didn’t say anything. Which was really annoying considering his mouth was open and he looked like he was at least going to try to respond.

“Alright so you broke him—also close your mouth or you’re going to catch flies kid.” I stated.

I waited a few moments, before turning back to my brother and staring expectantly. If this kid wasn’t a date or some sort of twisted as fuck joke then why the hell was he here?

“That’s John Egbert, he’s the son of a friend of mine,” Bro informed calmly, cracking open can of Mtn Dew Code Red and wandering over to the couch and flopping down next to the smallest of the three of us.

“He’s from up North, Washington. It’s really fucking cold up there so Mr. Egbert decided to pawn him off on us so hopefully he can… how to phrase it.. nah fuck it, story for another time. Basically he’ll be here for a couple months. He’ll be starting in your school starting tomorrow so don’t be an ass and help him out.”

I just sort of stood there for a good minute or so. 

Wait, so… little dorky glasses kid was going to be staying in our shitty apartment?

For…. How long?

I pulled the frown that had slipped onto my face back into a straight line, as it rightfully should be, but I was nowhere near content about this. It was horrible enough having to deal with my own brother and this kid had already managed to peeve me. 

Hold up, Striders didn’t get peeved. Miffed? No. Upset? That’s so fucking lame. 

I was pissed right the fuck off.

“Cool,” I stated calmly instead.

Why was I not informed I was going to have a god damn roommate? This apartment wasn’t the smallest thing in the world but there were only two bedrooms and I sure as hell wasn’t giving up my room…. Bro I know wouldn’t do the same so where the hell was this kid going to be sleeping? Where was his stuff going to go—

Oh, in that clutter in the corner of the room. Sure why not. I’d tried to pick up some of Bro’s crap before I’d left. Because obviously none of my shit would leave my room, it’d disappear into the vast depths of plush ass before I’d find it magically appearify on the kitchen bar half a year later. Yet now it was worse than the way I left it. 

Then again, even without this Egbert’s shit covering a good twelve feet in length worth of flooring this place was a completely dump now. There was puppets everywhere, chip bags, cans, bottles, hell I’m pretty sure that was a half burned up cigarette. Weird, Bro only smoked when he was stressed, which was rarely.

This must mean this whole thing about this other kid had stressed him out, which only gave me another reason to dislike him. I walked over and stood in front of the short boy who’d yet to say a word and shoved my hands deep in my pockets. 

“The name is Dave Strider, I guess if you’re staying here then you need to have a few rules put down about this place,” I began, pausing as he looked almost helplessly up at me and then back at Bro as if he was supposed to stop me.

“Just don’t touch anything that isn’t yours, don’t go nosing around my room unless I am in there and I say you can come in, and don’t interrupt me any time after six thirty. I have streams going on so I don’t need you messing them up, just be quiet and stay out of the way—you don’t seem to have any trouble being quiet so just don’t bother me when I’m busy and we won’t have any issues,” I finished and looked back at him. My brows rose ever so slightly and he just sort of nodded and shrugged. But the thing that got me was he was chewing his bottom lip and seemed to be trying not to smile.

Man this kid was weird.

“Yeah, stop you’re drooling we all know I’m cool. Anyway, I’m going to go get set up, I’ll see you guys in an hour, can you order pizza soon?” I questioned turning my attention to Bro who’d somehow ended up back in the kitchen throwing away his empty can and poking around the fridge.

“Yeah sure, supreme meat lovers with extra cheese and grease?” Bro asked.

“You know it,” I said with a slight upturn of my lips, maybe he wasn’t in such a bad mood. He didn’t make me do the ordering or shove a katana down my throat. 

Oh right the kid was here. I looked back at him and raised a brow once again. That expression just totally blew my mind; he knew something and seemed excited…. Huh maybe he just wanted to see my streams. Who wouldn’t want to hear my sick beats?

Never mind, I wasn’t anything like my cousin so I wasn’t going to try to dissect every smiley face I was given, in fact now it was time for me to go live.

I turned and walked back to my room, checking back just once to make sure he hadn’t been following me. John huh? Well, it really didn’t matter; I didn’t have to associate with him to much as long as he stayed the fuck out of my way.

 

I started up the stream as usual, taking a seat and twirling around once for good measure.

“Alright then, yo what’s up everyone turntechGodhead at your services ready to smack down some sick fires and entertain you bored ass motherfuckers—“ I paused and looked at the view count. So far only about twenty, but that usually went up within the first hour or so.   
I checked the listing and frowned. The one user that was always there was late. GhostyTrickster was always the first person in the streams and it was maybe a little bit upsetting that his bright as fuck green text wasn’t here to burn my eyes in fact the idea that he wasn’t here was really throwing me off my game I looked forward to this guy who had been to literally every stream I ever did wasn’t—

 

Oh, There we go, much better. 

GT: hey there TG :B what’s up?

“Hey, Trickster, I was just starting to miss you man, you’re late I’m totally offended.”

I waited for the typical lag of his voice to get through and two walls of text from other people before getting a reply.

GT: sorry :( it’s been a rough day for me, i didn’t get any sleep at all and ugh. it’s just been really bad, i’m glad to have a distraction.

“Well you came to the right place for that, I should get this started then huh? I’d hate to disappoint my best bro.”

 

By the time I decided to stop streaming the pizza had been brought to me, I’d downed it, and I’d gotten half a song mixed. Everyone loved it. Trickster loved it.

I was so proud of myself and I had every reason to be. Funny how this dumbass kid who I never even had been able to so much as have a private conversation with was my biggest inspiration to keep working. Then again, a few times I’d found him idling in my live stream, even when I was offline. We did have a conversation once by ourselves. It was pretty cool, he seemed like a legit guy, but I think I might have embarrassed him because he stopped idling after that. Fortunately he always came like ten minutes early and how he talked to me during the streams didn’t change in the slightest.

That’s great! He’d say. Man you’re so cool.

I am so cool.

 

I slipped out of my big black wheelie chair and wandered down the hall back to the living room where that John kid immediately slammed his laptop shut, looking back at me with wide eyes and an expression that suddenly melted to a smile as he set his laptop to the side and wandered over waving. 

“Dude, no, I just came out to get some orange juice,” I said holding my hand up.

He frowned and looked over towards the clock. Oh hey, when did it get eleven o’clock at night?

“Oh, yeah you’re right, totally time for apple juice instead,” I hummed and continued my way to the kitchen. He smacked his forehead and shook his head, I’m sure, before following at my heals. I grabbed myself a box of AJ and he stood in the way looking rather lost. 

“Why did you come in here if you weren’t going to get anything?” I questioned poking the straw through the box and sipping on it. He shrugged and my gaze wandered to the two boxes of pizza on the counter. Now… normally I’d eat four slices and Bro would eat the other half and that would polish off a whole pizza but today we ordered two. I lifted the lid and as expected one box was empty but I was totally befuddled when I lifted the second one and it was still completely full. 

“Bro give you one of his slices or something?” I questioned taking the box and shoving it haphazardly into the fridge. By the time I’d looked up he was already back in his little corner of crap taking out what looked to be a big green blanket. I quirked a brow as he laid down on the couch and curled up.

“Isn’t Washington like two hours behind us? What are you ten?” I asked brows knitting together, “Whatever man, don’t expect anyone to make you breakfast. Pizza it is.” 

And with this I turned on my heels and headed back to my room sipping on apple juice.  
Man this was the nectar of the gods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to get out QvQ I just found my flashdrive and finished it up-- and I know that it's short but I'll try to have the next chapter out pretty quickly ^v^ Anyway if you could drop a comment that'd be awesome ovo Gunna start on the next part now!


	3. Just curious

would anyone be interested in me continuing this?  
with homestuck ending I'm not sure if anyone would, but if I could get a couple people to say they'd like me to I'd be glad to.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave a comment and tell me what you think about it. All comments will be much appreciated, I hope you've enjoyed so far!


End file.
